Trespass (Episode)
|season=Season 6 |episode=14 (124 in total) |air_date=February 8, 2007 |previous_episode=Crimson |next_episode=Freak }}"Trespass" is the fourteenth episode in the sixth season of Smallville, and the one hundred-twenty-fourth episode overall. It aired on February 8, 2007. Summary After receiving a photo of herself dressing, realizes she has a stalker and decides to hide out at a surprising location—the . asks to help him track down the man who is stalking her, and convinces Jimmy to reconsider his relationship with . Recap Lana is studying the bent chisel she collected from Clark's barn when she receives a cell phone photograph of herself in her bedroom, taken moments earlier. She calls Lex and says someone is in the room with her and he sends in security to check it out. She doesn't show him the photograph and quickly hides the chisel so he doesn't see it. Lex says Lana is just wary from the newfound attention from the paparazzi she has received since becoming engaged to Lex. He has to go away on business, but he sets Lana up with Chloe in Lois' Talon apartment with an army of security guards. Lana shows Chloe the cell phone photograph, but she doesn't ask Chloe to explain the bent chisel. That evening, Martha finds Clark in the barn doing his farm chores. She remarks that she has been at a charity function in Metropolis all day and wonders why Clark isn't finished yet. Clark says he feels like he's being watched and is not using his powers to do his chores, so they are taking him all day. Chloe arrives and reports that the photo was sent from a number that belongs to a low-level paparazzo and says Jimmy Olsen can help Clark find it. Clark questions why she doesn't ask him herself and she has to admit that they broke up because of her role as Clark's secret-keeper. Clark feels bad, but Chloe interrupts to show him the photograph of the chisel. She warns him that Lana is very close to finding out his secret. Lana is snooping around on Chloe's computer and clicks a file marked "CK", but it is password protected. She thinks she hears a noise and goes downstairs into the Talon to investigate. She finds a wrapped present with a negligee in it and an note that reads "I want you to wear this... when I kill you." She tries to run out of the exit door, but is accosted by dozens of paparazzi who force her back inside. Brady, the head of security, escorts her back into the apartment just as Chloe arrives back home, also escorted by Mack, another guard. Clark goes to the to talk to Jimmy. Before he can state the reason for his visit, Jimmy tells him that he won't stand in the way of his relationship with Chloe. Clark tries to tell him that they are just friends and maybe he would like to reconsider dumping her. He then asks Jimmy to help him find the paparazzo, Louis Esposito. Lex sees Lana's encounter with the paparazzi and is enraged. He gives Brady an earful and tells him to take Lana to for safety. Lana says that that's the first place the stalker will look and says she wants to go to the last place anybody would think to look for her. Brady and Mack take her to the and secure the house and the farm. Martha sets her up in Clark's bedroom and Lana takes the opportunity to snoop through Clark's things. She finds her neutralized necklace in Clark's dresser drawer, but her intrusion is interrupted by another phone call. The caller says in a distorted voice that she can't hide and Lana notices a puddle of blood seeping under the door. Brady doesn't answer when she calls and she opens the bedroom door to see him on the floor, his neck slashed. He is barely alive and grabs her ankle. Lana is startled and falls down the stairs. She wakes up in the hospital with Martha at her side. Dr. Langston reports that Lana and the baby are fine and tells Mack that they can put her in the old wing of the hospital to secure her. He then sedates her. Clark and Jimmy find Esposito's apartment and locate his file disc on Lana. Clark is shocked to realize that Esposito has dozens of photographs of Lana snooping around in Clark's barn. He receives a call from his mom telling him that Lana's in the hospital and goes to see how she's doing. Lana wakes up in an abandoned area of the hospital to the sound of her ringing cell phone. It is Chloe, but in the middle of their conversation, Esposito appears and chases Lana down, flashing pictures the entire time. Clark arrives just in time to throw Esposito across the room. Mack finally appears and carts him away. Clark helps Lana up when they hear a gunshot. Mack claims that Esposito had a hidden weapon and he had no choice but to shoot him. Thinking the ordeal is over, Mack takes Lana back to the . He tells her that Lex's flight is delayed due to the weather and Lana thanks him for protecting her. Mack muses that Lex shouldn't have left her alone. Lana asks him to tell the staff to bring her something to eat and he reports that he has sent all the staff and the rest of the security team home so they wouldn't get caught in the coming snowstorm. He remarks that it was something Lana would do because she is good and kind, unlike Lex's other girlfriends. Lana is unnerved by his audacity, but he then reveals that he watches her every day. Lana realizes that Mack is the stalker, but she gains his trust by admitting that she didn't know what she was getting into with Lex. Mack goes to comfort her and she smashes a glass bottle on his head and runs away. She tries to call for help, but Mack has cut the phone lines. He breaks into the bedroom and she escapes out the window. Clark and Chloe are studying Esposito's file on Lana when they see a photograph taken at the charity function that Martha attended the day before. They realize that if Esposito was at the ball, he couldn't have been at the Luthor mansion that evening, so he couldn't be the stalker. Lana and Mack are fighting on the roof of the mansion in the snow when they fall through a skylight. Mack falls and dies, but Clark is there to catch Lana and she is unharmed. Lana is shocked to find herself safe in Clark's arms and asks him how he did it, to no response. She nexts asks why, after everything, is he still watching over her. Clark says that maybe it's for the same reason she has been watching him. The next day, Clark asks Chloe what he should do about Lana's investigation into him. Chloe points out that Lana risked her life to keep the photograph and the bent chisel from Lex and has proven that she is loyal to him. Jimmy arrives and he is annoyed at Clark for leaving him alone at Esposito's to get caught. Clark thanks him for helping out, then exits quickly to give Jimmy and Chloe some time to talk. Jimmy remarks that Clark's not so bad and Chloe replies that he's no Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy is touched; he gives Chloe a kiss and they get back together. Lex arrives home and reunites with Lana. He asks her about hiding out at the Kents', but she defends her actions, saying she had to trust her instincts. Lex says he trusts her, but when he leaves, Lana is shocked to find that the bent chisel is no longer in her bureau. Lex approaches Clark in the barn. He brings up their intense fight after the engagement party and says he can't understand why Lana still cares about him. He surprisingly gives him an invitation to the wedding. He says Lana wants him to come and he wants Clark to see what he lost. Cast Starring * Clark Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Chloe Sullivan * Martha Kent Guest Starring * Jimmy Olsen * Mack Co-Starring * Brady * Dr. Langston * Felix Cashew Notes * Antagonist: Mack * and do not appear in this episode. * We see Clark's bedroom in this episode for the 4th time. Past appearances include: floating in his sleep in Metamorphosis, Alicia teleporting in and kissing him in Obsession, and when and Clark woke up together and tried to sneak past Clark's parents in Hidden. * A newspaper on Lana's bed was headlined "LEXANA!", a nod to Smallville fans who use shipnames like this to refer to relationships on the show. * Lana's cellphone is a Sprint phone. Sprint is the sponsor for The CW's mini-webisodes, "The Oliver Queen Chronicles," originally exclusively available to Sprint customers. *Jimmy says Chloe thinks Clark can walk on air, a reference to his continued lack of flight. *This is the third time that appeared in in this episode, after Visage and Hereafter. * Lex and Lana's wedding invitation reads: :The honor of your presence is requested at the marriage of :Ms. Lana Lang :and :Mr. Alexander Luthor :On Saturday, the twenty-fourth of February :Two Thousand and Seven at Six O'clock in the evening Luthor Estate, Smallville, Kansas :Formal reception to follow Continuity * The bent chisel that Lana has is from the preceding episode, Crimson. * Lana discovers her old kryptonite necklace in Clark's room. Clark has had it in his possession since 's Visage when Tina Greer put it on Clark and threw him in the storm cellar. The last time it was seen was in a flashback in 's Façade showing the Freshman year, where Clark nearly threw a football to dunk Lana, but couldn't because of her necklace. * Chloe has apparently taken extra steps to protect her privacy after the last time Lana clicked on a folder called "CK", in the episode Rosetta. Then it was filled with the pictures of Chloe and Clark dancing at the Spring Formal in Tempest. It is unknown what the folder may now contain. * This episode marks the 50th appearance of Clark's red jacket and blue shirt outfit, which he wears frequently throughout the series. * This episode marks the first time since Magnetic, that the villain of the week is obsessed with Lana Lang. Spoilers * Lana's necklace is next seen in the episode Instinct. Allusions * Chloe calls Lana's stalker "Norman Bates" referring to the serial killer from the horror movie Psycho]] where Bates spies on and then kills the female guests at his motel. * This episode bears a strong resemblance to the Scream series because the stalker is someone close to the main victim and is the person no one expected. Locations * Smallville ** Luthor Mansion ** Kent Farm *** Kent House *** Clark Kent's Bedroom *** Kent Barn ** Talon *** Talon Apartment ** Smallville Medical Center Quotes : : Call Jimmy? Why don't you call him yourself? : : I can't. Um, we sort of broke up. : : Does this have anything to do with me, in keeping my secret? : : No... and yes. : : If you hurt her, I don't care how impossibly gigantic you are, I will chop you down like a cherry tree and that... ain't no lie! : : Nice to see that you'd risk ending up in traction to protect Chloe's honor. : : A girl like that? Worth spending the rest of my life in a body cast. : : I feel the same way. : : You're here after everything? Why are you still watching over me? : : Maybe for the same reason you've been watching me. : : (to Mack) I never wanted any of this. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. And now, I can't get out. : : Are we done? : : Nothing left but the formalities. (he hands Clark an invitation) Don't look so surprised, Clark. Lana still cares about you, I know that. And I know what it would mean to her having you there. : : Is that really what you want, Lex? : : What I want? What I want to is to make Lana happy for the rest of her life. And I want you to be there on our wedding day to see what you lost. Category:Episodes Category:Smallville Episodes Category:Smallville Season 6 Episodes